


A simple mission

by Sylencia



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 21:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13749573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylencia/pseuds/Sylencia
Summary: It's Obito's first mission outside Konoha's walls since he came back to the village and he wanted it to be perfect. He doesn't want to make a fool of himself. Of course, it had to happen !





	A simple mission

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lazuliblur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazuliblur/gifts).



> Prompted on tumblr by Lazuliblur from the prompt list "One Hundred Ways to Say ‘I Love You’"

Obito was late. He truly was and it was bad, considering the situation. It was his very first mission outside Konoha’s walls since he came back and he was going to make a fool of himself. It wasn’t the first time for him being late, or so he had been told when he came back. There still were so many holes in his memory and Obito didn’t know what to make of them.

So long it had been since the accident. So long and so many things changed and Obito still had a hard time accepting all these changes. Since the moment Kakashi found him, in that recluse village and declared they used to be friends, that he had thought he had died under these boulders, Obito’s life had been a mess. Coming back to Konoha, learning who he used to be, that he was a shinobi when he had lived as a farmer for the past years .. it was all so weird. Unsettling. Obito didn’t know what to think of it.

All he remembered from his previous life had been told to him. His powerful clan, his sensei, his particular eyes. Eye, as it seemed he gave one to Kakashi. The fact that he was a shinobi. Hell, he had a grave, in Konoha’s cemetery. But these memories, Obito didn’t have access to them, his brain blocking them away. All he remembered, was how he woke up in that bedroom, saved by a farmer and she took care of him for all that time. She fixed him, even if she couldn’t save his arm. She tended to his injuries and she raised him for years until she passed out. His adoptive mother, truly and Obito took care of her farm, after she was gone, because it was all he knew.

Because of his disability, Obito had asked Konoha to send people to help him repair the barn, as he couldn’t do it himself. They sent Kakashi with his team of genins. Kakashi recognized him on the spot. Obito had no memory of his friend and the moment had been so awkward. So strange and uncomfortable and he almost didn’t believe the man.

That was until Kakashi showed him his particular eye, the same as he wore and Obito had to accept the truth as it was. He was one of Konoha’s shinobis, lost during the war and it was a wonder he was still alive. It was and Obito accepted Kakashi’s offer to come back to Konoha, even after all this time. Because something about that man felt .. familiar. And Obito craved for family, since his adoptive mother died. He sold the farm to one of his friend, he took his stuff and he followed his past friend back home.

The hardest part truly had been to use his former name again. His mother had called him Tobi for all this time, saying how it suited him and Obito had liked that name. He sometimes didn’t react at all, when people used his real name. It led to funny situations, sometimes. Like him ignoring people because he didn’t realize they were speaking to him. Walking away as he did so until something clicked in his brain and he turned around and babbled all the excuses he could think about.

Then, after Obito had been able to settle down and accept his situation again, the Hokage had asked him an important question. The Hokage being Minato. The man who taught him almost everything before the accident, his sensei. Obito didn’t recognize him, he didn’t have any memory about the man but it was fine, or so the Hokage kept saying. He was a good man. And when he asked him if he wanted to be a shinobi again, Obito didn’t understand. How could he be a shinobi again? He only had one arm. And only one eye. And a limp. He couldn’t go flying around, throwing weapons and using jutsus like he saw other people do on the training grounds. He could barely cook, sometimes. But Minato sensei stated it wouldn’t be a bother and Obito believed him because, there was just something in the man’s eyes. Something strong that forced respect and Obito learned everything again and it all came back naturally.

Today though, Obito was nervous and he was late and he just couldn’t stop running along the village’s streets to the point of rendez-vous. It was his very first mission outside Konoha’s walls as a genin since his return and he already was late because he lost himself in the village and Obito couldn’t help feeling bad.

Kakashi already was waiting for him near the village’s doors when he finally arrived. Leaning against a post and casually talking with a young woman Obito never met before and Obito quickly joined them.

“S-sorry, I got lost !” Obito apologize, leaning his hand on his knee to try and catch his breath. “Why is this village so big anyways ?”

“Mah, it’s fine,” Kakashi waved with his usual nonchalance. Nothing was ever bad for Kakashi. Not even when Obito almost burned him to crisps because of a failed technique. Obito liked him for that. “This is Rin. She was away for an important mission lately so you haven’t met with her again but .. she used to be part of our team, back then.”

Obito blinked. He remembered the name. Not from before but Minato once said Rin would be happy to meet with him again and here she was. And she was… blowing his mind with a simple smile. Obito didn’t think he ever saw a woman as beautiful as she was before. She was .. she was …

“Hello !” He saluted her enthusiastically. Too much, probably. “I’m Tobi ! Well, Obito but you can call me Tobi !”

“I’m happy to see you again, Obito,” the young woman stated in a soft voice and she grabbed his hand gently. “I couldn’t believe Minato sensei when he told me. You’re .. you’re back !”

There was a lot of emotion in her voice and it touched Obito to the heart. His breathing hitched in his throat, he found himself unable to process any thought. It was so weird but .. but. He liked her smile. He did.

“Rin will accompany us for our mission,” Kakashi stated, breaking their little moment. “Let’s go.”

With that, they left Konoha. It was Obito’s first time leaving the village since he came back and it was refreshing. It was like feeling free again, after having been interrogated for so long by Konoha’s security teams. It was only fair, Obito knew, considering he had been lost for so long. And his previous missions had been done among the village’s walls, like, helping people around, finding missing pets, carrying grocery bags and Obito liked this. He always helped his village’s inhabitants when he had the chance, back then. It was what his mother taught him, as well as being polite and respectful.

Today’s mission would be easy, or so Kakashi had told him last night when they went for dinner together. A simple mission near the country’s borders to retrieve a scroll from one of the patrols and Obito liked that. Mostly because it allowed him to spend time with his former friend. Kakashi was intriguing, there always was something eerie about him, something Obito couldn’t exactly pinpoint but it didn’t bother him too much. Not when he could catch up all these years with him. He couldn’t help thinking that he had been close with that man and from how natural and kind Kakashi always acted around him, it probably had been the case. They were friends, weren’t they? Proper friends.

As they were jumping from branch to branch in the trees in that particular way Kakashi taught him during their very first training together, Obito couldn’t help glancing at Rin. She was .. she was beautiful and his heart wouldn’t stop acting up each time his eye slid toward her. It wasn’t easy to focus on his steps as he was distracted with her and he could stop wondering if he had felt the same way before the accident. If he had felt … In love with her at first sight like this. Obito couldn’t shake away the feeling, he couldn’t and he wouldn’t. It probably was weird, as they just met but.. but. She was beautiful. She had a nice smile. And Obito was having a hard time looking away from her.

Reaching the meeting place to retrieve the scroll was easy enough. They met no one on their way, they ran with no trouble and Obito was feeling great. He who had been limping ever since the accident, as his knee had been crushed under a boulder and her mother had done her best to fix him up, was now able to train and run for hours if needed. He didn’t know how but Konoha’s doctors had been able to repair part of the articulation and make it easier for him to move around. There was no pain anymore either and Obito was very much thankful for that chance they were giving him. It was why he wanted to become a great shinobi. He was .. very late, compared with other people his age. He was at the same level as Kakashi’s team and it was embarrassing but Minato sensei had said he’d catch up in no time, if he trained hard and put his heart into his job. Obito was doing just that and it was making him happier.

Happier than he had been with the farm, lately. He had liked working with his adoptive mother, because it gave him a sense of helping. But. Working on his own didn’t suit well with him and it was why he had been so quick to leave it all behind and follow Kakashi back to Konoha. A leap of faith, really but he hadn’t regretted his choice once since that moment.

He loved that life.

They eventually had to stop. Because it was noon and they weren’t that far from Konoha anymore and it was time for them to take a pause. Kakashi, as the team leader, led them to a small clearing, saying they’d be safe there, they all settled down and Obito frowned when he saw the two others take bentos out of their backpack. And he didn’t know why he was frowning until he reached into his own backpack and realized he had forgotten his meal.

Fighting the urge to slap his own face, Obito sighed. He had thought about it all. His weapons, his scrolls, his headband from Konoha, everything. Except his meal as Kakashi told him to prepare last night and he truly was stupid wasn’t he ? But he had been late already and he should have prepared his bag last night, instead of rushing during the morning like he did and Obito looked away, when Kakashi silently frowned back at him, as if asking him what was wrong. And he leaned back on his hand and looked up at the sky as he did so, pretending all was fine. All was fine right ? He wasn’t that hungry anyways.

“You’re not eating ?” Rin asked, as innocently as possible and Obito blinked at the sweetness in her voice, he swallowed hard and shrugged.

“I’m not hungry,” he stated in what he hoped was a nonchalant tone but glancing at the two of them, they probably could hear the truth in his voice.

“You forgot your bento, heh ?” Kakashi then questioned and Obito cursed when he felt his cheeks heat up. Of course, Kakashi would talk about this out loud. He always seemed to be the honest kind of guy and Obito liked him for that. Not today, though. He wished he could just disappear, mortified he made such a great mistake for his first mission.

“Here,” Rin whispered, moving closer and smiling up at him. “You can have half of mine.”

Obito stared. Probably longer than what was polite to do, he stared at her, not knowing what to think. They might have been friends a long time ago but .. but she had just met with him again some hours ago. And here, she was kind enough to want to share her meal with him. As if it was the most natural thing in the world to do and Obito lowered his eyes, as her smile widened, a proper blush heating up his cheeks now.

He didn’t dare eating half of her bento, too self-conscious and uncomfortable to do so. He didn’t but he enjoyed the time she was so close with him, eating the same bento together. He enjoyed her delicate and discreet perfume, he enjoyed their closeness and the look in her eyes. And he smiled widely, when they reached Konoha and she said she was eager to meet with him again soon.

He couldn’t wait. And he’d make sure not to make a fool of himself, this time.


End file.
